Bat Family
The Bat Family is a close knit group of talented vigilantes dedicated to the cause of justice and the eradication of crime. From the start, Bruce Wayne trusted a scant few with the details of his secret life, but as his crusade wore on and he realized that others shared his deeply abiding hunger for justice. Orphaned circus aerialist Dick Grayson would soon become his squire, even the daughter of James Gordon would find inspiration in the shadow of the Bat. There would be more men and women like Bruce, lost youths drawn inexorably to a higher and more noble calling. A small army of selfless vigilantes pledging devoted service to Batman and his cause. ".''" :—About the Bat Family. Known members of the Bat Family *Bruce Wayne/Batman (founder) *Alfred Pennyworth *Arthur Elric *Ace the Bat-Hound *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Arnold Longstorm/Nightbat *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle *Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin *Damian Wayne/Batboy *Helena Wayne/Batgirl *Cassandra Cain/Black Bat *Helena Rosa Bertinelli/Huntress *Katherine Rebecca Kane/Batwoman *Lucas Fox/Batwing Robots *Riot Control Prototype *Armored Robotic Custodian *Zetta-Drone *Bat Sentinel DP-5 *Bat Sentinel C-Cu *Bat Drone *Bat-Drone *Security Drone *Security Sentry *Drone Walker *Perimeter Guard *Pacifier Drone *Arrester Drone *Flashbang Drone *Omega Sentry *Shield Armor *Wing Armor *Repair-Bot (Type 2) Multiverse Batmen *Future Batman *Batman (Family Reunion) *Steampowered Batman *Ninja Batman *GCPD Batman *Primal Batman Former Members *Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing ???? *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Talia al Ghul *TYGER **Hugo Strange Gallery File:Batman_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Bruce Wayne/Batman (founder) File:Alfred.png|Alfred Pennyworth File:Batgirl_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png||Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle File:Robin_i_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing File:Robin_Jason_Todd.png|Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood File:Robin_iii_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin File:Batwing_42.png|Lucas Fox/Batwing Recruitment Equipment *Raptor Infiltrator *Dark Specter Batsuit *Vengeance *Daring Vigilante *Gotham Knight *Batman-Inspired Mask *Gloves of Clinging *Batarang *Bladed Batarang *Bat-Grenade *Bat Drone *Light Synthium Staff *Bat Staff *Exobyte-Infused Escrima Sticks *Bat-signal *Batcave Mainframe *Bastion Turret *Anti-Assault Turret *Spawner *Batmobile *Bat-Jet History Synopsis See also *Batcave *Crime Alley *Wayne Manor Notes & Trivia *While she is not a member of the Bat Family, Black Canary was included in an instance where Scarecrow created illusions of members of the Bat Family to attack Batwoman. *It is widely known amongst both the Hero and Villain communities that the "Bats" occupy Gotham City and don't take well to outside visitors. *In times when it is required, Batman has had other members of his family dress as him to add credibility to a ruse, confuse bystanders or simply to use as a distraction. The people who have had to pose as Batman include but are not limited to Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Jean-Paul Valley and Clark Kent. *Due either to association or involvement with Batman, groups such as the Outsiders and the Batmen of All-Nations are considered off-shots of the Bat Family group. Most particularly, Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) of Japan and Knight (Cyril Sheldrake) and Squire (Beryl Hutchinson) of England are considered distant affiliates/agents of the Family. *In the final phase of the recruitment regime, Batman has had each member of his inner circle (all Robins and Batgirls) swear an oath with him that they "''will fight against crime and corruption and never swerve from the path of justice." In the cases of the Robins (Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake and Damian Wayne) the oaths was sworn by candle light within the Batcave while Barbara Gordon's oath was sworn over the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne. It is unknown where Cassandra Cain's oath was held. External links *Bat Family Wikipedia *Bat Family DC Database Category:Bat Family Category:Gotham City Superhero Groups Category:DC Universe Hero Groups